


Stubborn Smiles

by emmaalouise



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad boy vibes Vernon, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, God father Jihoon, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Seungkwan has a four year old son, Seungkwan is a good dad, Single Parent Seungkwan, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaalouise/pseuds/emmaalouise
Summary: With every movement came a sharp twinge of pain that made Seungkwan grimace, it was spreading from sore muscle to probably torn muscle like a slow burning fire that was lighting up the entirety of his back. After juggling both a full day of work and now a lap full of squirming, crying toddler he was so ready for the day to be done, but they had an entire bus ride left.Jaeho hated the bus, and also loved to let everyone know exactly how much he hated it no matter what feeble bribe or comfort he offered. But apparently, on this rainy afternoon, all it took was a few funny faces from the guy stood somewhere behind him to have Jaeho slack jawed and somewhat calm before he exclaimed, "Daddy! Look! He's like, like bad- and dressed in black! It's so cool! Like a villain!"And when Seungkwan too turned around to examine exactly who could distract his own child better than he could, he couldn't help but mimic his son's face with the addition of flushed cheeks and wandering- appreciative eyes, and silently agree that this guy would definitely be trouble for him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Stubborn Smiles

**ONE**

_It wasn't love at first sight exactly, more like familiarity, possibly even soul recognition. Something like, oh hello, it's you._

_It's going to be you._

*

**2nd March**

The days always started off warm now with sunlight flittering through the gaps in the curtains; if Seungkwan closed his eyes just so- and relaxed slightly, the rolling blue curtains in the wind looked just like the waves lapping at the memories of his childhood town. Then much like the weather in his current town, namely when he came home after a days work and settled into the sofa, he always found that previous warmth soon turned bitterly cold. But then the toasty morning came once more and the cycle carries on. A similar coldness contaminated the memories of those ocean waves if he dwelled on them for too long and this one didn't pass. It lingered. 

But Seungkwan didn't have time to linger, every day in the new life he'd carved out for himself was so hectic that a majority of the time he just allowed, well _allowed_ was a strong word, he surrendered himself to just get swept away in it all. However after falling asleep on break at work nearly a dozen times in the past month that was indication enough that it might be time to give it up. Seungkwan was supposed to be an adult now after all, he could organise himself.

So that made today an easy and quiet day instead. A mundane day starting with some saver brand cereal and probably ending with something quick from the freezer as usual, no drama, no crisis, no panic. Perhaps it was just a pipe dream thinking the day would flow smoothly, after all it never did, but this time he'd planned. In an actual planner. That he bought of his own volition, and was currently sat there mockingly on his wooden bedside table in all it's pink, neon glory. Although while it might still just end up failing, for once he'd almost meticulously planned out the entire week. And was going to stick to it. Like god knows what just stuck to his bare foot as he swung himself out of bed and stood with creaking bones.

It began with a seven o'clock start in order to have a quick run around and clean up of all the toys and general mess in his apartment before the tiny terror awoke to create more. And after his roommate Jihoon was awake and had likely smacked Seungkwan for calling him a tiny terror before continuing onwards in his path of destruction (side note: not a morning person) the true tiny terror would awake. Jaeho was Seungkwan's four year old son, his beautiful and healthy baby boy. Although it hadn't always been that way as being a premature baby he had only scraped by at six ounces but Seungkwan put his everything into making sure this kid grew up stronger and happier than ever, even if he didn't have a huge garden to play in or the newest toys. 

Thankfully much like his father Jaeho didn't care much for material goods or the price tags of things, the kid could be entertained for hours in a cardboard box. Yet much to Seungkwan's conflicting emotions between gratefulness and frustration he was occasionally spoiled by Jihoon, the childhood best friend turned artist-come-music producer, although Jihoon used the excuse that he was in fact Jaeho's godfather and was therefore allowed. The two of them had been living together since they were nineteen when Jaeho had first come into the picture and they both didn't see it changing anytime soon. There was no one that had been there for them more than each other, and practically no one else that Seungkwan would trust Jaeho with.

But in all honestly he wouldn't change absolutely any of it for the world, not the judgements, not the so called friends he had lost, not the late nights and early mornings, not the hard work, not the tears and screams and most definitely not the unconditional love and support he received daily from his precious son. He didn't even regret meeting 'he who shall not be named' and unfortunately falling blindly and very very stupidly in love with the idiot, after all without that twat Seungkwan never would have had Jaeho. Looking back now he knew that wasn't love, love was what he felt for his son, and Jihoon too for being with him through this whole journey. 

While Jihoon was a small time producer come mentor for young artists he did still create his own tracks that would either be sold on or released by himself, so he did do fairly well for his age. Seungkwan on the other hand had to juggle a kid and a job until Jaeho was old enough for actual school when he could attempt to tie down a basic nine to five. In the meantime he stayed on at what was once a high school weekend job and sent Jaeho off to daycare three times a week and the other days he'd spend with Jihoon. He wished he could send him off to his parents but all contact had ceased the minute they found out that Seungkwan having Jaeho was a real thing, that he wasn't giving the baby up; maybe one day the little one could meet his grandparents but being realistic it had been four years now and it was time Seungkwan gave up on that idea or at least pushed it back to the cold depths of his mind it belonged in. 

Much as he knew it would the weather shifted and as it was now a very dreary Tuesday Jaeho was staying with Jihoon all day while Seungkwan worked a nine till three o'clock at this little hybrid of a place.

When you first walked into Sampson's you'd walk straight into the cafe portion of the place, greeted by dozens of tables and chairs and a few booths lining one side. You'd then be greeted by Seungkwan behind the counter if you could spot him amidst the chaos, the cupcake stands, the multitude of coffee machines and stacks of cups. He was the joint junior manager and in charge of the cafe half because quite frankly he'd been there for six years on and off meaning no one knew it better. Annie was the other junior manager in charge of the restaurant. If instead of walking straight ahead into the cafe you took a sharp left up a set of stairs you'd enter the warm and welcoming restaurant with amazing fresh and home cooked style meals. Overall a place Seungkwan was proud to work at, and just proud of in general. 

So far everything had been going perfectly according to plan. It had been raining earlier that morning resulting in a slow shift and steady flow of people filtering into the popular cafe but Seungkwan didn't mind, despite being short staffed, exhausted, and overworked. Mostly elderly couples had been coming through the door, a rhythmic tinkling alerting Seungkwan of their presence, but the high pitched laughter or whines from young children with their parents woke him far more than the bell did. Very few teenagers popped in which was why the day went smoothly and Seungkwan found himself happy to greet and serve the customers. When bratty teens did visit his store they often demanded ridiculous drinks and then complained when they weren't made correctly. Always loitering around the shop and taking up as many tables as possible with shopping bags or to plug their chargers in or when they were just being plain loud and obnoxious. It was enough to make Seungkwan want to throw a fit, but the temper remained firmly in check because it was a good day so far.

That was until the actual boss decided she was quote on quote "just nipping out for a few don't worry!"

And of course anyone could see what was coming next. That she wasn't just nipping out, not for a few or a couple or a while, she was just gone. As Annie didn't come in until five and it was now quarter to four it seemed that Seungkwan's scheduled hour to get the shopping done before Jaeho would be dropped off in town centre by Jihoon in his tiny little car at four thirty was long gone. Leaving him with the knowledge that he'd need to slip out to text Jihoon the changes, and entertain a tired four year old while still running an entire cafe and restaurant until Annie arrived. Then that he'd have to take that now even crankier gremlin out grocery shopping. Though thankfully his face had magically become the physical embodiment of 'fuck my life I hate everything and every one' because customers seemed to just spit out their coffee orders with little to no attempts at small talk in between. 

And the one typical soccer mom type on a power trip that did attempt to complain very quickly reconsidered when Seungkwan had absolutely none of it. Because 'the customers always right' only applied when he had the patience to endure her crap, and he fully planned on using unpleasant customers as an emotional chew toy to vent his frustrations out on. If he snapped at Jaeho tonight it would practically start the apocalypse, and that was the last thing he needed. Seungkwan had exactly twenty-seven minutes left to collect himself before Jaeho arrived, because that's when the true test of patience would be.

*

Pale fingertips were still oddly and visibly pruned even now some hours later from being submerged in water while he washed up after the lunch time rush; much to his own ever building irritation. Twin splotches of red adorned his body too as remnants from the grueling shift. One on his forearm with a lingering anger and sting to it from scalding water, after a tug on his pant leg had scared him shitless. And he still didn't know how Jaeho got behind the counter despute whatever weak bribes he offered. Whereas the the second on a different kind sat low on his employee shirt because a some new idiot had been carrying a plate of strawberry shortcake far too low down while not looking where she was going, naturally as Seungkwan was walking to the staff room to leave. 

He may have smiled and politely accepted the apology outwardly, however internally nothing more was desired than to just crumble to the floor and cancel that day in its entirety. For Christ sake that was the third time that week alone as well! There was absolutely no way he'd have time to stick a load of washing on tonight either, not with how frazzled both Jaeho and himself were.

There was, as always, a continual slow-burning ache spanning nearly all of his back before it wrapped around his waist like a constricting viper. The smallest of movements in his neck or arms caused Seungkwan to flinch from pain and fight back a curse. A sharp wind whipped around his body with no mercy, slithering in between buttons and gnawing at bare ankles leaving him numb yet it offered him relief from the volume of heat his overworked body was exuding. One side was heavily weighed down by a few shopping bags as he trudged on home, the plastic biting into the pale skin and causing fingertips to turn almost purple from the restricted blood flow. Sweat from working both the overtime and chasing after Jaeho around a supermarket was not only making the bags harder the grip but also causing the thin fabric of his workers uniform to cling to his skin in the most uncomfortable of ways. It now had turned cold in the wind, leaving him disgusting and clammy, a mutated form of a cold sweat.

Allegedly it was supposed to be Spring as of that week and Seungkwan could only grumble under his breath as he trudged onwards towards the bus stop, the air itself felt thick with the smell of wet vegetation and concrete. It had been raining on and off all day but this mugginess could only mean that a storm was approaching. Water dripped from the land, sapping whatever warmth had built from occasional gentle sunlight peering through clouds throughout the day and it stole that warmth further down as it sept into the dirt and drains. Thankfully he had something else to keep him warm and balance against the groceries on the other side. Bundled up in his hoodie and tucked against his other side was Jaeho, small legs wrapping around Seungkwan's waist and an even smaller fist gripping his uniform.

The two of them were currently traipsing towards the bus stop so that they could hopefully get home before Jaeho's bed time. But at this rate it wasn't looking very hopeful as the forty-three was only just passing him, which made that bus about twenty minutes late if not more. Making the bus they needed set back by about double that if not more; at least it wasn't completely dark out though. People were still milling around in the streets despite the cold, huddled in groups around steaming cups of most likely coffee or tea and chattering away. The occasional puddle splashed underfoot as Seungkwan walked on, the run down bus shelter finally coming into view and with a quick glance to his watch they definitely had time to spare before both the actual scheduled time, and for the inevitable time where it turned up whenever it felt like it. 

So taking his time Seungkwan stopped completely to swap arms and to jostle Jaeho further up before he slowed his pace even further. Idly gazing at the passing trees and flowers. Buds firmly closed and leaves being blown every which way as they were untimely ripped from thick branches, yet his thoughts flickered back to how beautiful the exact same street looked during the summer.

It was a fond memory of Jaeho chasing the petals down the street with a half melted iced lolly trailing sticky sugary water down one hand, the other reaching out for the soft wisps of colour. A gleeful smile and tinkling laughter emanating from the small boy the entire time. People stopped and stared as the child ran on, Seungkwan trailing behind and muttering apologies all the while and receiving gentle smiles in return. Probably only thinking he was an older brother. Not a father.

However instead of dainty petals the occasional stolen leaf slashed from side to side while darkness drifted across the path in the form of flickering shadows as cars sped past. The moon and pathetic street lights providing no help as Seungkwan stumbled towards the thankfully better illuminated bus stop. Fearful of just how quickly night still drew in, perhaps winter still had her clutches on this land. The relief of no longer being alone on these streets was utterly short lived due it the way a pair of older women were already staring at him, snippets of judgemental conversations that sparked after Jaeho called him dad. Consisting of commenting on his age, probably thinking it was a reckless teen pregnancy that Seungkwan likely regretted not aborting. Next came the addressing of the lacking ring adorning his left hand, and as always then came the distinct tutt of disapproval. He paid them no mind with practised ease. However he was unable to ignore that way Jaeho immediately began to wriggle and whine.

"Jaeho, Jaeho baby, please I know you hate the bus but we have to take it to get home," turning the child to face him directly after crouching down to his son's level, "come on you know this happens at least every week, and you even admit that it isn't that bad almost every time we get back! So please don't cry, can you do that for me?" Seungkwan cooed at the child within his arms, desperately praying that he wouldn't cry. Not when there so many people getting on this bus compared to their usual four or five that greeted him at this stop and practically expected Jaeho's outbursts to occur. They all had even started bringing headphones or ear plugs.

Not only had Jaeho inherited Seungkwan's rather impressive set of lungs resulting in an incredibly loud voice, but the fact that he was also more than happy to voice his opinions and it was crucial that they were heard by all. Contrastingly Seungkwan would pointedly ignore the way he scrunched up his nose when he was feeling frustrated, refusing to believe that Jaeho inherited anything from that pig of a man who decided to up and leave during his eighth month of pregnancy after deciding that things were quote on quote 'too real'.

As the two boarded the glorified van of questionable stains they were greeted by an somewhat infrequent driver on this route at this time, much more used to being greeted by the slightly older woman instead of the man in front of him. Though of course he still somehow remembered Seungkwan- well, more likely he remembered Jaeho. "Ah, Seungkwan, I um see you have your," peering down a disgusting false smile was sent his sons way, "child with you as usual. Any chance the little delight fancies a nap on the ride home, we're a lot busier than usual tonight and I'd like to keep people on the bus until they reach their destination, rather than them getting off at the next stop."

The bus driver may have been joking, a very distasteful joke at that, but it did not change the way Seungkwan instantly flared up, bristling and ready to defend his child. "The smell of vomit and suspiciously damp seats already manage that job just fine I think. So a ticket to seventy-third for us both, please." Voice practically acidic as it dripped from his lips, and the little rant only proceeded to get even better when Jaeho stuck his tongue out and forcibly snatched the tickets from the driver's hands the second he slid them underneath the glass barrier with a distinct harrumph.

"Well said Jaeho, he did deserve that," Seungkwan praised as he sat the two of them down, the uniform did nothing to shield him from the cold so after many attempts numb fingers unwound themselves from the stretched cords of plastic to place them at his feet. Shifting Jaeho with the other until he sat on Seungkwan's lap with his back to the elder's chest. Angled away from the central isle of the bus and more towards the windows where he could easily watch the cars blurring past or see the bus splash through puddles. Plus this allowed Seungkwan to keep his back to those on the bus with him.

Jihoon had forgotten Jaeho's coat in his car when he dropped the little boy off at Seungkwan's workplace so a stream of texts all containing apologies of various lengths and sentiments flowed into his phone about half an hour later. So reluctantly Jaeho was currently wearing Seungkwan's hoodie, the hem almost passing the child's trainer clad feat resulting in him becoming his father's oversized hand warmer.

Eventually the passing traffic, the cold hands tickling his belly, and even the ability to smack his daddy in the face with the sleeves only entertained Jaeho for about fifteen minutes before he began whimpering and hiding within the drooping hood. The brief pauses at the passing stops calmed him only momentarily, there had been three so far, Jaeho was counting because there were always six stops between getting on and getting home and the decreasing number soothed him slightly. But it wasn't enough to make Jaeho stop crying, he hated buses. They never felt safe what with all the lurching and swaying, daddy always said you had to wear seat belts when you were in a car, that it was dangerous and very silly not to. Always scolding Jaeho when he tried to take his off while they were in the car, but there weren't any in the bus at all!

"Shush shush baby it's okay, it's only a bus, it's like a big car, you like riding in Jihoon's car." Bouncing the child on his knee Seungkwan placed on hand across Jaeho's back and the other slid the hood back down and wiped away the tears that had already began to trail down his chubby cheeks.

"I don't like it! It smells!" Jaeho wailed, turning as tiny fingers gripping onto his father's hands as he buried his face against Seungkwan's neck, cries spilling from his lips all the while and increasing in volume each time he paused to take a hiccuped breath.

"Jaeho, I know you don't like the bus but maybe don't shout that out," Seungkwan scolded gently as eyes weighed heavily on him from all angles.

"But it does!" The small child whined, "It smells like pee! It smells like the monkey house at the- the um-"

"It's a zoo baby, but you still can't say that, come on please, can you be good for me? We only have fifteen minutes left on here until we can get off."

"Fifteen minutes too long." Seungkwan heard someone snide from the back of the bus and he couldn't resist from whipping around, seething in rage as he quietly hissed, "oh go on then, sit there on your mighty pedestals because you had children five years later than I did- I'm still going through the exact same things you have- and alone too! Quite frankly I'd pity any of your children to have a parent who treats others so horribly, honestly why can't you just grow up you judgemental, hyped up, piece of-"

"We're now coming to a stop at Princes Street, please wait until the bus is fully stationary before you stand and exit," the monotone voice rang out from the speakers but it fell on deaf ears, a solid majority of the occupants instead completely stunned into silence by Seungkwan's outburst and probably more than needed to got up to leave, those remaining sat dead still with their eyes glued to the floor.

Jaeho was quietly giggling under his breath, not fully knowing what was going on but understanding that when daddy started shouting in that voice while gesturing wildly with one hand it usually meant someone was getting scolded. And the small boy was just glad it wasn't him for a change.

Seungkwan did at least try to feel guilty at his outburst, he truly did, however it was short lived when a few of the women on the bus started whispering under their breath and pointing at Jaeho with disgust in their eyes again. Some people just loved to poke the bear. As of that moment his son had thankfully been reduced to the occasional sniffle and hiccuped sob but from the way in which the women were only getting louder and more bold with their comments about Jaeho the more the child began to cry. Especially as the bus began to lurch from side to side frequently as it bumbled around the winding roads which Seungkwan knew would immediately set poor Jaeho into a tearful tizzy.

"Don't look at the mean old ladies, look at something else. They're just stupid and, and bitter because they wish their children were as cute as you." Apparently flattery was doing absolutely jack shit to calm the now screaming child. "Come on, Jaeho please, it's okay, we'll be off the bus soon and you'll never see those nasty ladies again. Ignore them my sweet, why don't you see if you can find a green car before daddy ca- what are you doing?"

Seungkwan's train of thought dramatically veered of a mental cliff when he saw Jaeho's face completely light up. Mouth no longer slack as the child cried but stretched wide as he practically beamed, showcasing those troublesome baby teeth that had resulted in many sleepless nights. Chubby cheeks caused faint crinkles to form around his eyes before Jaeho's look of happiness changed to one of maybe shock or embarrassment as he threw his arms around Seungkwan's neck and pushed himself until he was standing in his father's lap. One hand repetitively smacking Seungkwan's shoulder while he squealed.

"Daddy look!" punctuated with even more smacking, "he's so cool!"

"Jaeho what are you looking at?" Seungkwan asked fearfully as he turned around in his seat, scanning over the people within the bus and finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Him, daddy! He looks so cool! He's like a bad guy from the TV! He's in all black and he looks all scary! They're your favourite!" Jaeho squealed while flapping a sleeve in the male's general viscinity, unfortunately attracting the attention of the guy in question. And when Seungkwan truly looked at the other he damn well nearly squealed as well.

The male had gotten on at the last stop presumably, thankfully missing Seungkwan's little outburst and even if he had been on the bus it was doubtful that any of the conversation could have been heard with the headphones plugged into his ears.

He was tall, even from sitting down Seungkwan could tell that he would probably barely brush the other's shoulders, those broad, very broad shoulders that were straining against the leather encasing them. Tattoos peeked out from the cuffs and neckline of the hoodie underneath the jacket. Thick thighs clad in skin tight jeans seemed to go on forever until they disappeared into lace up boots. A few studs lined one ear and a couple of chunky rings sat on his fingers. Given a portion of it was concealed by the hood that was drawn up over the other's head but it was obvious to see that this stranger was incredibly handsome. 

Strong, defined cheekbones and and a deadly jawline created sculpted features, thick brows and messy hair paired together to make it all look completely effortless. Unlike Seungkwan who took a great deal of time in the morning ensuring he looked presentable, not that any of it mattered per say when it was closing down on seven o'clock and he was shivering with a cold sweat and a four year old in his lap.

Yet Seungkwan couldn't fight off the heat rising to his cheeks as the other caught his eye and seemed to give a once over to him as well. He didn't have time to overthinking what that meant as during his incredibly obvious checking out of the unknown male Jaeho had hopped down and was hesitantly walking over to the taller. Then after waving shyly, the smug look that had once formed after catching Seungkwan's wandering gaze vanished and was replaced by a look of almost panic. The stranger had spotted the sudden curve ahead and the now green traffic light before he could, both predicting that the sudden lurch would send the child to his knees or worse, and in a mere second they had both launched themselves towards the toddler.

The stranger shot forwards but Seungkwan was quicker with a practised ease, so the arm intending to wrap around the child slid across Seungkwan's back instead. The momentum had already carried the two of them crashing together, Jaeho trapped in between emitting a soft squeak upon the impact of the supporting pole into Seungkwan's spine. Thankfully the other grabbed onto the railing on the oppostire side of the walkwell and steadied all of them. One arm still securely wrapped around him and the other tightly gripping the pole, Seungkwan on the other hand was just leaning heavily against the other.

Jaeho meanwhile was just giggling in between them for no reason as the two adults looked quizzically down at the child before raising their chins once more to lock eyes with each other.

The blush was back and stronger than ever as the pressure from the hold increased, thighs and hips brushing with every breath and slight sway as the bus ambled along. Neither had moved at inch. Seungkwan's back was straining from arching to hold Jaeho up, the only thing keeping the two of them from falling was the other male, who was looking decidedly smug. The hood folded back into its resting place and the headphones dangled until they brushed across the floor, sounding like a combination of shoes on gravel and tumbling stones as they swung over the worn flooring.

"Jaeho come on," pausing to unfurl the tiny fist that clutched the stranger's worn looking hoodie, "it's rude to stare at people, so let's say thank you to the nice man then we can go sit back down."

"But he looks so cool! Like an evil mastermind!" The small boy squealed excitedly.

"Jaeho baby that's a little bit mean to say to someone you don't know. He isn't a bad man, I'm sure he's a very good, nice man," Seungkwan shyly admitted, looking up at the other through his lashes with a soft smile. His predictions of how small he was compared to other were slightly off but still true, instead of being completely dwarfed Seungkwan was around nose height.

"But you said good men didn't exist, you said all men are pigs," Jaeho insisted, looking back and forth between his father and the awesome man.

The other laughed, the deep sound booming in the now almost empty bus as Seungkwan protested and mentally cursed his child, "No I didn't! I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!" Jaeho insisted turning to the other, "he did I promise! He said that all of his boyfriends are a word that I'm not allowed to say-"

-"Boyfriends huh?" In that mere second, from two single words, a new found level of tension bloomed in the small space between the two. Jaeho could feel it, he could feel the shift in the air, his sentence trailing off into nothing as the adults spoke. Hands tangling in the layered necklaces instead.

"No, no wait! He didn't mean- he um he, he means my very much ex boyfriends," for some reason the other had paused, almost waiting for something else, "I'm uh, not with anyone at the minute." Was it too early to be hopeful? It was wasn't it, his gaydar had been way off in the past.

"Maybe you just haven't met the right one yet," the arm wrapped around the blessing that had practically fallen into Hansol's lap tightened further still as the bus lurched around a corner, "are you still looking or have you given up?"

Seungkwan no longer knew what to make of this situation, there was no way this guy was skirting around what Seungkwan thought he was? "I've been a little preoccupied, but, you never know, the right guy could just uh, swoop in out of nowhere?" The last words came out much slower and more punctuated than he would have liked, the play for smooth and fluffy had failed miserably so he quickly cast his eyes down to Jaeho.

"Should I be worried that you've fallen for me then?" A voice teased, much closer to his ear than ever before as it vibrated up the column of his neck. Goosebumps in its wake. And he had been fully intending to say something back, what he wasn't sure, but all that came out was a stuttered collection of "uh- uhs" and "w-well um" with a few nervous laughs in between before he just clammed up out of nerves. Thankfully, he was the saved by the bell quite literally as Jaeho reached out from between them to press for their stop.

"Okay um, sorry about all this, I'm sorry I- we uh, bothered you, and if I said anything that was, yeah, I'm just going to return to my corner of shame now," Seungkwan murmured as he retracted himself from the embrace, unfurling Jaeho's tiny fingers from the other's jacket and thanking the heavens that the bus was finally coming to a halt outside their stop. Without looking back despite the other asking him to wait Seungkwan hoisted the hastily grabbed bags up once more and continued walking down the isle, thanking the driver under his breath as he mentally prepared himself for the oncoming cold desperately ignoring the way someone called out after him still.

Seungkwan really didn't fancy being let down again and having to explain to Jaeho that it wasn't his fault that all of daddy's boyfriends are judgemental assholes who cannot handle the idea of Seungkwan already having a kid. It never got easier no matter how many times he had to do it.

"Congrats Jaeho you just got to watch daddy embarrass himself in front of the most handsome guy yet! Wasn't that a fun show to watch!" Starting out bitter and mumbled his voice rose to the usual sugary sweet one filled with fake excitement that most people used with children.

"I uh, don't think that shows over just yet..." Hansol spoke warily, drifting off at the end of his utterance as the stranger turned around in horror. Abandoned shopping bag in hand.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Some of my other fics are getting like real heavy and big ouchy in my heart so what better than to start writing a super fluffy kidfic AU with the sweetest pairing ever? (Ignoring that I have like four others to update plz let me have this escape).
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments! I'll try to update it weekly or bi-weekly!


End file.
